Talk:Operation: Desert Recon/@comment-117.200.233.222-20131121041215/@comment-2.50.133.217-20131121124438
All Event Information are here http://youtu.be/aII_cab8MoM Wave Video Information http://youtu.be/WmtcI6zh5MM Wave 1-10 http://youtu.be/EbEl6sE8Ug4 Wave 11-20 http://youtu.be/UIa5jgNYrHA Wave 21-30 http://youtu.be/0pqeRQOjjBE Wave 31-40 http://youtu.be/mvH4XHlsviA Wave 41-50 Viper in Action http://youtu.be/i_OtWAOcoQE Warhead Launcher in Action using Mega Tank Workshop created by darkhorse1990 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KElPH2kuZgk Wave Chart Information by The_Red_Army You start off with defend waves, when you complete them, you have to attack OUTPOSTS. You can attack any level you want up to 35 i believe. (I myself only seen 30s). Every 12th round you attack a DESERT COMPOUND. Again you can attack any level. (If you don't have a limit. At higher waves you might fight 5+ 10+, 15+, 20+ and so on. The higher you go, the higher the limit becomes. Higher level the base, the more XP. This event you can pick and choose what base) (Limit is one hour 30 mins to kill base) You also face barracks/war factory in compounds that spawn units at you. Here is the XP i got, and what level bases i did, along with some wave info. Wave 1: Defend - 700XP Wave 2: Defend - 720XP Wave 3: Defend - 740XP >> Wave 4: Attack - 700XP (Outpost lvl 5) (Hunt level 5+) Wave 5: Defend - 780XP Wave 6: Defend - 800XP Wave 7: Defend - 820XP >> Wave 8: Attack - 700XXP (Outpost lvl 5) Wave 9: Defend - 860XP Wave 10: Defend - 880XP Wave 11: Defend - 900XP >> Wave 12: Attack - 2100XP (Desert Compound lvl 30) (Hunt for level ?) Wave 13: Defend - 800XP Wave 14: Defend - 820XP Wave 15: Defend - 840XP >> Wave 16: Attack - 900XP (Outpost lvl 15) (Hunt level 10+) Wave 17: Defend - 880XP Wave 18: Defend - 900XP Wave 19: Defend - 920XP >> Wave 20: Attack - 900XP (Outpost lvl 15) Wave 21: Defend - 960XP Wave 22: Defend - 980XP Wave 23: Defend - 1000XP >> Wave 24: Attack- 1350XP (Desert Compound lvl 15) (Hunt for level ?) Wave 25: Defend - 900XP Wave 26: Defend - 920XP Wave 27: Defend - 940XP >> Wave 28: Attack - 1050XP (Outpost lvl 20) (Hunt level 15+) Wave 29: Defend - 980XP Wave 30: Defend - 1000XP Wave 31: Defend - 1020XP >> Wave 32: Attack- 900XP (Outpost lvl 20) Wave 33: Defend - 1060XP (V2 wave) Wave 34: Defend - 1080XP (V2 wave) Wave 35: Defend - 1100XP (V2 wave) >> Wave 36: Attack- 1350XP (Desert Compound lvl 15) (Hunt for level 15+) Wave 37: Defend - 1050XP (Viper) Wave 38: Defend - 1070XP Wave 39: Defend - 1090XP (Viper) >> Wave 40: Attack - 1200XP (Outpost lvl 25) (Hunt level 20+) Wave 41: Defend - 1130XP Wave 42: Defend - 1150XP (Widowmaker X? It's this wave or the last) Wave 43: Defend - 1170XP (Viper) >> Wave 44: Attack- 1050XP (Outpost lvl 22) (Hunt level 20+) Wave 45: Defend - 1200XP (Viper, Havocs, Megas, HS, Lasers, Gats) Wave 46: Defend - 1200XP (FAVs, Rocket Buggy) Wave 47: Defend - 1200XP (T-Bolts, Moths, Enforcers, Raptors, HS, ERM, Mortar Teams) >> Wave 48: Attack - 1575XP (Desert Compound lvl 20) (Hunt for level 20+) Wave 49: Defend - 1200XP (Suicide Trucks, HS, Megas, Shock Tanks, HF) Wave 50: Defend - 1200XP (Cobs, Moths, Widowmaker, Lasers, V2s Wave 51: Defend - 1200XP >> Wave 52: Attack - XP Wave 53: Defend - 1200XP Wave 54: Defend - 1200XP Wave 55: Defend - 1200XP >> Wave 56: Attack - XP Wave 57: Defend - 1200XP Wave 58: Defend - 1200XP Wave 59: Defend - 1200XP >> Wave 60: Attack - XP Wave 61: Defend - 1200XP Wave 62: Defend - 1200XP Wave 63: Defend - 1200XP >> Wave 64: Attack - XP Wave 65: Defend - 1200XP Wave 66: Defend - 1200XP Wave 67: Defend - 1200XP >> Wave 68: Attack - XP Wave 69: Defend - 1200XP Wave 70: Defend - 1200XP Wave 71: Defend - 1200XP